User blog:BMHKain/Ten Stages (IN NO ORDER) I would like to see in Playstation ALL-STARS ROUND 2 (Still not Confirmed.)
Interlude (Cues The King of Fighters XIII - Diabolosis (OST Version)) If you have been following my blogs lately besides the preview analysis', You may have found a pattern... It's that I LOVE Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Sure it's no Smash Game, or Jump fighter on the Old-Shcool DS; but that is what it was meant to be! Even as Superbot was forced to abandon said game for more ambitious, unknown projects, it doesn't change the fact that, albeit flawed, Playstation All-Stars remains one of my favorite fighters. But what's a good fighter without good stages? Sure, Smash's stages were intractable to the point of even going to two differing areas, making the game more revolutionary, and more challenging, but something was missing... And SONY found it: Crossovers. At least one or more new obstacles come at you halfway throughout the stage. and they are from differing sources! Sure, ROUND 2 wasn't revealed yet, but remember, SONY didn't mention it wasn't going to happen either, so there is still hope. Rules? Based on the original Stagelist, we can't use already existing brands unless they have yet to be seen as a stage, or obstacle. As a result: Ape Escape, God of War, Jak and Daxter, among others, is out. But properties yet to be seen are definitely in! Also, this is a list in no particular order, so, it won't be ranked as I keep updating. Finally, with Fumito Ueda back, his properties are allowed now, but the likes of thatgamecompany, and Blasto, are still off the table. Also, we're going to have to include connections to both franchises to make them liable... With that in mind, hey, I'm the Blue Moon Harbinger, for BMHKain's 10 Stages I want to see in no order in ROUND 2 DmC Dante: C'mon Round 2! Hey, I like that Dante too ya know, Ninja Theory did a great job on DmC! Blanc: SHII NE!!! Okay, okay. let's get on with this list. 1 (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Drive Away (Extended) (HD)) When I said Noire deserves to be on the top 10 characters I want to see list more than Neptune due to Noire having better tribute to Playstation, I actually felt kinda, bad for Neptune. If there is to be a Top 10 list of already existing brands as franchises personifying characters. Neptune probably would make it. for now... I never said Planeptune as a stage wouldn't be a possibility. The area would force confrontation as it seems to be peaceful enough. Gals are playing around, boys are flirting, your average Japanese life. BUT... There is a Reason WHY Planeptune fell, and SEGA called it quits in the Console Wars, and homebrew names are trying to keep it alive. And I know EXACTLY WHY... (Cues Deftones- Diamond Eyes Because I couldn't find ANYTHING ELSE!) Robotic Dinosaurs only recently introduced by Guerilla after having enough with KILLZONE (I guess) would turn an otherwise tranquil place into pure GENOCIDE, wrecking Planeptune while the CPU's try and feebly stop it. The players would have to avoid any confrontation from such a beast. While we don't know much about Horizon, we do know the CPU's Goddess forms could take it out, and finish as Next forms. For interactivity, the players can either help the CPU's or let them (Thus Planeptune as well) die while the battle on your behalf goes on. This would be revolutionary as you can make a choice. A first in All-Star history... Connection: Both Horizon, and Neptunia are Science Fictional Games in their own way (Horizon takes place in a possible future where robot Dinosaurs roam over what's left of earth. Neptunia as a series takes place in many dimensions, and can be seen as (mostly) comedic, though it does get serious at times.) While Neptunia was first seen on PS3, it's most recent, canon appearance is on PS4, Horizon is confirmed to be a PS4 release. Both games even star a female lead as the protagonist (Neptunia for Neptune, and Horizon for a (For Now) nameless character.) 2 (Cues Assassin's Creed 2 Theme - Venice Rooftops (Chase Theme)) With Assassin's Creed: Syndicate Confirmed, and ANOTHER potential Female Combatant possible, we have to say goodbye in Italian to Ezio Auditore de Firenze as the default Assassin of choice in the Assassin's Creed Universe. An all Black-Clad hot as hell assassin that puts the only other Female Assassin to shame, as well as the rest. But what's the area? Yep, London would be where the Arena would take place. Not to be confused with the London in Sly Cooper, while it will take place at night where the Assassins fight, while the arena will be considerably be smaller than the London it takes place in, there are always threats that No Assassin can dare fight... (Cues Jason Graves - Agamemnon Rising (The Order: 1886)) London's worst nightmare isn't the Assassins, but the Half Breeds of The Order: 1886, who aren't afraid as Templars to reveal their true nature and kill the Assassin's way easier. As with the Robot creatures of the Planeptune stage, Half Breeds need to DIE. Being eaten will kill you (And respawn in the process.), so you'll have to fight them head on yourself. Killing one would earn you a point, while the same rules of All-Stars applies to this stage too. If this is the case, the AI for CPU's WILL need tweaking to conform to stage rules. Connection: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate takes place in 1868, while The Order: 1886 thakes place in said year. Based on the numbers, the difference equals the time period both games take place: the 1800s. Both game's Protagonist's have a long legacy/background of their kind (Jacob/Evie Frye are part of a long line of Assassins that have been traced as far as BC times, while Grayson is actually a more modern Sir Galahad in disguise.) Finally, both games take place in London. 3 Cues Patapon 3 E3 Trailer) Before Patapon 3, the entire war stopped via fossilization of some magic ice or something... It rained for what felt like forever. This affected the WORLD for until the events of Patapon 3... This is the foundation of the next arena... The only survivor now, is what we call "Charibasa", formerly the previous Hero. But in the case of being a true UBERHERO, a famed moment in Kingdom Hearts II where Sora fought 1000 Heartless at once, alone. (Cues Sinister Shadows - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended) As an obstacle, a defeated Heartless (Now in control of the XIII SEEKERS OF DARKNESS.) drops one small bit of energy, but defeating several is like a somple hit to an opponent. Getting hit forces you to drop more energy than the Heartless. To this extent, the arena needs to be very expansive to prevent lag. One last thing... Connection: Before the 13 Seekers of Darkness, the False Organization XIII won out over Maleficent & her Cronies, thus have full control over Heartless/Nobodies. In Patapon (Series), the player controls an army of their own, classes and all. Throughout the series, antagonist groups similar to the Patapon do whatever it takes to win. both the Heartless/Nobodies, and the antagonist groups seem to have lost, until perhaps the next games of their franchise(s). Also, the next main chapter in their respective sagas are at the Third Primary Game in their respective franchises... 4 (Cues Wipeout 2048 intro video) Wipeout is clearly the best choice for a stage regarding Racing games on Playstation. Gran Turismo, and Modnation don't come close. Imagine, several brands of hovercraft as vehicles shooting the crap at opponents! Wipeout clearly was a pioneer for Science Fiction racing. I could completely imagine it as a F-Zero like stage from Melee! But what could get in the way of that?! Simple: Animals that had to survive in a Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo... (Cues Tokyo Jungle Soundtrack - Launch Trailer Theme) Yep, Pomeranians, Elephants, even Robot Dogs similar to the AIBO robot dog would ruin any racers day. If they were going to kill the pilot, the arena would be abandoned, just for the beasts to control the battlefield. Similar to the 1000 Heartless of KH II, defeating an animal would drop varying amounts of energy. However, the animals are more varied in skillsets, and there are more kinds. Also, God help us all if you have to encounter an ERC-X2, one of the most deadly NPC-exclusive opponents ever. Connection: Both Wipeout, and Tokyo Jungle take place in a possible future (Wipeout where Racing can't get anymore revolutionary, and Tokyo Jungle in a fictional Life after People game, where Animals (And some robots) have a turf war over Real Life Tokyo, Japan.). Both the OP for Wipeout 2048, and the Launch trailer for Tokyo Jungle sound like they were made by an electronic musician. Finally, both Wipeout, and Tokyo Jungle have playable characters (Rather, Hovercraft, and animals for Wipeout and Tokyo Jungle Respectively.) with differing classes, and stats. 5 (I hate this...) (Cues Dark Souls OST - Gravelord Nito - Extended) Dark Souls is the spiritual successor series to Demon Souls. But it wasn't created until after the release of the Zelda Parody, and love letter to all things old-school 3D DOT GAME HEROES for the PS3. Since then, From Software became a big name with a bigger reputation to keep. Because a sequel to DOT GAME HEROES would be redundant, they collaborated with NAMCO BANDAI GAMES to create a series of hard as shit, and as a result, they meant business. They were given universal acclaim for Bringing Nintendo-Hard to the modern age, and when they made a sequel, they still did fine! But with a third game coming up, you'd expect it to do well as a 2016 release. So what to use as an obstacle? (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Uranus (Extended) (HD)) Yep, a distraction of comedy to make you feel better about your failed efforts to beat even an enemy. The Primary Cast: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Plutia, Uzume, Peachy, Compa, IF, all the core heroes throughout the series will be blocking your view of battle for a comedic romp. they will even explain their thoughts of the characters fighting, and how skilled the player is. Mass laughter from the players ensue. Such opposites attract after all. One more thing, the characters that would be shown in the obstacle will be quite different most of the time, stating that you probably (Actually, you eventually will.) won't see the same conversation more than once. GOOD LUCK ANYWAYS! Connection: Compile Heart and FROM SOFTWARE are considered rivals in the JRPG biz. 3D DOT GAME HEROES is meant to be a comedy, just like Neptunia. In addition, DATE A LIVE Ars Install (JP) and the Dark Souls Series are rather serious in nature (Though DATE A LIVE is kinda funny at times.) Also, The Zero Dimension is Meant to be dark as a result of the chaos brought to it, similar to Dark Souls. 6 (Cues Deftones- Diamond Eyes) Not much is known about Horizon zero dawn, but based on what The World of the Old Ones initially appeared, it's kind of like a city of the present before FRIGGEN VIRIDI shut down all impurities to make new life; plants, fungi, and something that Viridi would never do, ROBOTIC ANIMALS. The screen would scroll with the life that exists during the 24 Hour Clock of your PS4/PSVITA. Not only would we learn life after "Regulus Humania" (Regular human life in BMHGlish :P) Not only would it feature many of such life, you could even hunt the machines to gain some energy. But they are no match for... (ues Tearaway OST - Wendigo Fissure) Yep. The Wendigo. While normally peaceful creatures, a swarm of them will KILL no matter whose side they're on. As a rule of Nature: Humans and animals aren't meant to be to be together. Mori Chack, creator of GLOOMY BEAR proved his point. The Wendigos' actions can be collaborative to the player, or against them all. Such randomness also means if you get attacked enough by them, you automatically get killed, and lose one point as a result. Also, they don't like rain, so if it's a rainy day in your area, YOU'RE F**KED. And don't even touch a female's spawn either; one hit will auto kill you as a result. NOW MIGHT BE THE TIME TO RAGEQUIT. Connection: While no longer having any affiliation to Mm, The creators of LittleBIGPlanet PSP, Sony Cambridge Studio is also where Guerrilla Games originated. Tearaway, and Horizon also star Females as Primary Protagonists. Finally, the Wendigo, and NPC robotic creatures behave almost like animals in real life, savage, of defensive, if their spawn is in danger. However, they can be seen as peaceful unless a foe provokes it. 7 (Cues Tearaway OST - Between the Pages ~ Page One) If anything is stated explicitly about me, it's that I LOVE TEARAWAY. The gameplay was great, the story was better, but by the halfway point, after you take the drill to... somewhere... The game screws with your mind. And no better does it do so than in both parts of Between the Pages. While Sogport would've been the better choice of level, I want players to see the truth about the dimension Tearaway takes place, As a Spoiler Alert, I suggest watching a demonstration of the level to understand more. With that said, you've been warned. While there are od imagery, there are also doppelgangers without faces screwing your way. Just when you thought you had SEVEN DAYS left. No longer is the gal from The Ring the scariest shit you've seen... But it gets worse; MUCH WORSE... (Cues Journey Soundtrack (Austin Wintory) - 01. Nascence) Not to be confused with the Akira Kurosawa film of the same name, Dreams was hinted back when Mm mentioned a tech demo for the PS4. Now it's confirmed, and in a level where everything is messed up, try screwing up your REM system further, with weird, or horrifying dreams. basically, the level in front of you goes ROM CHECK FAIL on you, transforming into other franchises SONY had a part of collaborating Mm with, and you have to remember what the level looks like. Easier said than done, I know... Also, you'd be surprised as to what such a level reminds me of... Yes, it's that bad... Connection: Both Tearaway, and Dreams were/are currently being developed by Mm, former creators of LittleBIGPlanet. Tearaway has been seen as the Best PSVITA game as of 2013 (And Dreams is possibly no different.). Finally, Both Tearaway, and Dreams (Not to mention LBP) tested our imagination to its limit, making them ALL revolutionary games. 8 (Cues Final Fantasy VII- Boss Battle Extended (Black Mages Edition)) With a compilation of its own, FINAL FANTASY VII still reigns as the pioneering game in the series. While Nintendo still has such games in the franchise still, the fact that all they have now is "Akira Toriyama bullshit" is laughable that he's still at it... While many people want to see Jenova, I would rather see... Midgar Slums would be the perfect area for confrontation. While it looks tame at first, just imagine many kinds of creatures Massacring the area... (Cues Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Gehrman, The First Hunter) Bloddborne is another RPG game, but MUCH darker, and I couldn't Use Kingdom Hearts TWICE, could I? And it is among PS4's greatest. The enemies are darker than most other games out there, and a Slum would be the perfect place to kill opponents. Varying creatures drop varying Energy; stronger, more rewarding, but like the Wendigo's from earlier, they can kill. I recommend you run before one rips your head off... Connection: Final Fantasy in recent memory has similar systems style to Bloodborne gameplay wise (The exception being Blodborne doesn't have LIMIT BREAKS). Both games have dark, twisted enemy NPC of their own kind, and SQUAREENIX resides in Japan, where JAPAN Studio is part of the SCEI concept of developers (Obviously this one is from Japan.). 9 (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Final Battle (Extended)) With Fumito Ueda back for one last job to create The Last Guardian, we should go back to remember the final boss of Shadow of the Colossus. Malus made us finally believe a despair filled farewell not only included losing Agro, but running for your life just to even get to the towering deity. With only one weak spot, Wander eventually won the fight, but ultimately, lost the war... But what would happen IF Wander lost it all at the last moment...? (Cues Eye of Judgment PS3 Soundtrack - Biolith Castle CHECK.wmv) Scion of Eye of Judgment, and his Biolith Army would be his strategy. While Malus is climbable, and the stage would be huge, the Bioliths would be unpredictable, destroying Malus, and adding a new opponent to the fray to replace it. Bombers, Ouroboros', Dioskuri, and Scion himself eventually, while his army can be killed, Scion is too intelligent, thus would survive in the end, making a PSASBR first, an antagonist that survives by the end of a level. There is a reason he's called Triumphant you know... Also, Phaseus is capable of auto killing EVERYBODY playing, just like the TCG. Watch your back. Connection: Shadow of the Colossus, and The Eye of Judgment (Series) were both developed partly by SCEI's JAPAN studios (Though the former had more to do with TEAM ICO.). Both the Colossi, and Bioliths are considered artificial life that are considered evil (Though many agree the colossi weren't meant to be murdered by Wander as a protagonist.) Finally, both said creature types have their own final boss. 10 The final choice for a stage on this list would also be number one if this were a TOP 10 List. I thought long, and hard as to what the choice would be... Skullgirls Encore is already released as a fighter on PS3, but the final version, which is slated this year, will have more features. I dunno If Robo-Fortune's story is complete, but if it is, it better be superior to Eliza's story, which introduced... (Cues Skullgirls OST - Chamber Below (Gehenna Stage Music)) Satyr says: "Hell is other people." I say: Gehenna is the one true Hell. Not trying to be a Sacreligeous Scorn, but the Idea of Hell in Battle Royale not only provides confrontation, it makes for an unsettling idea that does not permeate gently, rather it induces so much fear, Between the Pages is practically the Lord's savior at this point. But there is only one thing that can make the climax of this list worse... Ever since Diablo III was released on PS4, the reviews it had as a game by Blizzard is beyond most hardcore PC's dreams. With 9/10 or higher in some sources, Diablo III is considered a collaborative, or individual adventure. Not just that, Diablo III's expansion includes the full game with it, indefinitely making it better than before. While I would choose Lucifer of Dante's Inferno, even with DLC, the game was trash. Diablo was clearly the better choice, the stage would have the Seven Princes of hell fighting you and your enemies like a Seven Force of GUNSTAR HEROES would. Ultimately, two sources that only got better on Playstation, and Involved Hell was the reason I would've put this on the top spot, if allotted... Connection: The Gehenna Stage, and Diablo III have major relevance to Hell. Skullgirls Encore, and Diablo III are wide selling successes regardless of console, nor PC format. Finally, Skullgirls, as a series has always been considered a "Dark Deco" game, where The Diablo series, has always been dark... Epilogue Thanks again for surviving this list. For more lists, check out this one here where I explain my primary choices for such characters and why they should make it... See you later! Next time Top 10 MORE potential ROUND 2 characters. Category:Blog posts